


Proms

by antrazi



Series: Birthday fics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Gen, Pre-Canon, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day of their proms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proms

**Author's Note:**

> Last year I wrote a happy birthday fic for Dean's birthday. No reason not to do this again this year, even if it is a bit belated.

Sam  
Sam looked to his date and smiled wide. Despite everything he had managed to make his prom with a nice girl on his arm.  Dean had helped him get the money for everything together and gave him the Impala for the night. Dean helped him find his clothes for this day and reminded him to ask Rachel for the color of her gown so her corsage would fit.  
Rachel smiled up at him. This was what normal people did at the end of high school. This was what he always wanted.  
  
Dean  
Dean sighed tiredly when saw the mess his little brother had made out of their motel room. He sat the shopping bag on the little table of the kitchenette, internally grateful for the employee discount of the supermarket he worked at.  
He sorted the books with the research for Dad to the side and brought their weapons collection to the table. He really needed to relax a bit and this activity was like meditation for him.


End file.
